After Frisk
by shadowstar618
Summary: Years after the monsters were freed from the underground, humans are still rather wary of them. Frisk, while giving a speech about monsters to humans, was killed. However, nobody knows who did it. Most humans think the monsters did it, while quite a few monsters are wary of the humans. Charlie, however, isn't so sure. [REVISED]
1. Prologue

The sun was shining as Frisk stepped off of the podium. She had just finished speaking about the monsters to rather ignorant humans, and walked off into an alleyway, where her car was parked.

Then, some passerby heard a blood-curtling scream. When a few of them went to see what happened, they found Frisk's dead body hunched over the hood of her car, blood pooling from what appeared to be a stab wound in her back.

That was two months ago.

Frisk, killed in her early twenties, had grown into a kind and caring young woman after emerging from Mount Ebott with an entire race of monsters in tow.

Needless to say, humans did not take well to the monsters at first, but eventually most of them warmed up to them. Most of the, warmed up, but not all.

This, perhaps, is why the humans felt the need to take out their anger at the monsters on her.

Or, at least, that's what the monsters think.

The humans seem to think that their trust was misplaced in the monsters, and the people who never liked them in the first place fanned this flame.

According to them, the monsters used her to get to the surface, then killed her in cold blood.

That's what 21 year-old college student Charlie Jameson thought, until he met a certain skeleton.

A/N: ugh, sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise i'll at least try to get some longer ones out once I've got some practice.


	2. Chapter the First

The rain was pouring down from the sky as Charlie walked home alone with an umbrella.

It had been a rough day for Charlie, his professors had given five pop quizzes today. Maybe that was why he wandered from the path he usually takes.

When Charlie was well-off course from his usual path, he snapped out of his thinking. He looked around, confused.

'Where am I?' He thought. It was at this point that he realized he was in a monster neighborhood.

'Oh, crap, this is bad' he thought as he quickly turned to get back to his normal path.

When he was not even five steps down the path, he heard what sounded like a branch snapping.

Charlie froze. His heart was racing. He had no doubt in his mind that this was a monster. A monster that would not hesitate to kill him like they did to Frisk.

"human," said a deep voice behind him. "don't you know how to greet anyone? turn around and shake my hand."

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,' he thought as he slowly turned.

Behind him was what appeared to be a short skeleton, most of what he could see was covered in shadows, but he thought he could make out a fluffy jacket and shorts on the skeleton.

"well?" Said the skeleton, "don't leave me hanging."

Slowly, painfully slowly, Charlie reached out his hand to the skeleton's.

When they met, the skeleton's hand was cold and wet from the rain, but surprisingly human-like. It almost felt like a human hand. An extremely bony one, sure, nut human nonetheless.

Behind Charlie, a streetlight turned on, and the shadows over the skeleton were expelled.

He (that's what Charlie thought the skeleton looked and sounded like) was wearing a blue hoodie with a stained white shirt underneath. He was wearing black athletic pants with a white stripe down the sides, and...pink slippers?

"so, human, why are you here? you don't normally see people like you in this neck of the woods," the skeleton said.

"I..uh.." Charlie was extremely confused. Why was this skeleton not tearing his face off like everyone said the monsters would?

"because they're all racist assholes," said the skeleton

Did he say that out loud?

"yes, yes you did." The skeleton said. Then the little pinpricks of white in his pitch black eyes vanished, "now why don't you tell me why you're here."

"I-I got lost!" Charlie finally blurted out. At this point, it was a wonder how Charlie's heart wasn't exploded from beating too fast.

"oh?" Said the skeleton, he dots of light returnimg to his eyes, "well you must've been very confused. humans don't usually come within a mile of the monsters, and you're well within our neighborhood. who are you, anyway?"

"M-my name is Charlie Jameson," Charlie managed to stutter, "who are you?"

"me? oh, i'm sans, sans the skeleton," the skeleton, now known as Sans, looked Charlie over, "hmm...you seem like you're bone tired. why don't you come to my place? it's not too far."

Charlie had to do a double take. The skeleton was inviting him into his house? On one hand, it was a monster, one who might easily kill him with no regrets. On the other hand, he was extremely tired.

"O-okay"

Sans grinned. "great, come on." And with that, the skeleton walked off with a wet and exhausted human in tow.

The skeleton's house was surprisingly nice. It was a small two-story house with warm lights inside.

Sans opened the door, "come on in."

Charlie walked in, and was immidiately hit with a wave of warmth and the smell of something cooking.

"yeah, my bro's making spaghetti. he's really improbed in the last few years." Said Sans.

At that, a tall skeleton wearing a red scarf, a white work out shirt, black sweat pants and red boots walked in from the kitchen.

"SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE HOURS, YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS OUT THERE, ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE HUMANS DOING...WHATEVER IT IS THEY'VE BEEN DOING THIS TIME."

"nah, bro, you know i'll be fine. the worst that could happen is that i could come home-"

"SANS NO-"

"bone tired"

"SANS, YOU ARE RUNNING OUT OF MATERIAL."

"i know, bro. my puns stopped being humerous when frisk..."

At this, both skeletons bowed their heads in silent mourning.

Charlie felt like he was missing something. Didn't the monsters kill Frisk? If so, why do they appear so sad? A sudden exclamation from the new skeleton broke Charlie's train of thought.

"SANS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD A GUEST OVER? HELLO NEW HUMAN, I AM PAPYRUS, A CHEF OF THE MONSTER WORLD."

"heh, don't downplay yourself, bro. you're the best chef in the monster world."

"WHY THANK YOU, SAMS, BUT WE BOTH KNOW MUFFET IS A MUCH BETTER BAKER. ANYWAY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, HUMAN?"

"I-I'm Charlie..."

"CHARLIE, HUH? WELL, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, CHARLIE. SANS, CAN YOU HELP ME GET DINNER READY FOR US? OH, AND CHARLIE, I HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI"

With that, Papyrus walked into the kitchen, with seemingly forced energy.

"I-is Papyrus okay?" Asked Charlie, almost worried about the skeleton.

At this, Sans sighed. "yeah. he used to be a lot more energetic and innocent before the...incident." With that, Sans followed his brother into the kitchen.

Charlie stood there for a while, processing what he had just experienced. Before today, Charlie had no doubt that the monsters killed Frisk. But...did they really?


	3. Chapter the Second

Dinner with the two skeletons was...interesting.

For starters, it seemed that all Sans ate was the ketchup off the table, and Papyrus...well...he was Papyrus.

Or, at least, he tried to be.

For some reason, Charlie always felt Papyrus with a heavy aura of meloncholy, despite his seemingly upbeat attitude.

It was obvious that Papyrus was trying to hide something, but it was just as obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

Dinner was, unsurprisingly, spaghetti. What was surprising, though, was how good the spaghetti was.

Sans noticed how much Charlie was enjoying the dish.

"yeah, papyrus improved his cooking skills a lot in the past few years. and, i suppose spending most of the last few months in the kitchen didn't hurt either..."

Now that he thought about it, Charlie noticed that meloncholy aura around the whole house.

Despite the bright wallpaper and carpets, Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing from the house. Something important, like, another place at the table, or more space on the couch.

Eventually, the storm cleared up and the trio finished dinner.

Charlie said his nervous goodbyes, glad he survived the encounter.

With that, he headed back off to his dorms.

What he didn't notice, however, was that he had a rather unusual follower close behind him, hidden by the shadows.

* * *

When he got back to his room, Charlie's roommate, James, was pacing the floor.

"Dude, where have you been?! You're five hours late, and you missed dinner!"

"Dude, relax. I just went out for a bit. I grabbed some dinner on the way home. Stop being such a mom."

"Charlie, stop kidding around. Where. Were. You."

James looked far more concerned and motherly than Charlie had ever seen him.

"Woah, chill, man. I just met some new friends, that's all."

"Well, I'm not 'motherly' enough to care. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Yeah, I think I will too. Night, James."

"Night, Charlie."

And with that, James and Charlie climbed into their respective beds, and slowly let sleep take hold.

* * *

The next day, classes were as boring and uneventful as usual.

Throuout the day, however, Charlie found his thoughts wandering back to the two skeletal brothers.

Eventually, Charlie decided that the skeleton brothers had to have been imaginary. A stress-induced hallucination.

Yeah. That had to be it.

After the day ended, Charlie decided to go back to that neighborhood, just to see if what he went through last night was real.

As he made his way over to the monster side of town, Charlie was beginning to have second thoughts.

Just when he was bout to turn around and head back to his dorms, he heard a branch crack behind him.

He went ridgid.

Then...he heard a voice.

"heya."

Charlie whirled around to be met with the smiling face of Sans the Skeleton.

"didn't expect to see you back here. why're you back?"

"I-I was curious about last night" Charlie replied, feeling more confident around the skeleton than last night.

"oh? about what?"

"Well, I was curious as to why you didn't eat me..."

At this, Sans stated at the collage student.

Charlie's heart was racing. What if he messed up? What if he made him mad? What if-

Then, Sans started laughing.

"oh, geez, i knew humans were racist, but this? hah! this takes the cake. i mean, they went from mauling someone to eating them."

Charlie felt his face flush with emberassment. Now that he thought about it, it was rather silly to think that.

"nah, we don't eat humans. in fact, we wanted to be friends with you, right up until you killed frisk." At this, Sans' eyes went black again.

"now, i'm not outright blaming you, but i will tell you that whenever i find whatever bastard killed frisk, they're dead."

Charlie felt his world spinning as this new concept came to his mind. What if, it wasn't the monsters who killed Frisk at all? What if it was, in fact, a human?

These thoughts were banished from his head as Sans started talking again.

"y'know what? i'll introduce you to a monster that nobody can dislike. quite possibly the most agreeable monster ever, besides my brother. come on."

And with that, Sans walked past Charlie, and into the monster neighborhood. And, after a moment's hesitation, Charlie followed.

* * *

Sans finally stopped at what appeared to be a large cottage.

Charlie just stood there as Sans walked up and knocked on the door.

"knock knock."

A woman's voice rang through the door.

"Who's there?"

Sans grinned as he responded, "doris."

The woman's voice came back.

"Doris who?"

sans grinned even wider, if that was possible as he responded, "doris locked. that's why i'm knocking."

The woman on the other side of the door started laughing as she opened the door.

Charlie's nose was immidiately met with the warm and homely scent of pies.

Charlie looked up at the now open door to see a large woman, about seven feet tall, dressed in a green shirt, brown pants, and a purple apron.

The woman was also covered in white fur, and had two small ears poking out of her head, right near her two long ears. In fact, the woman appeared to be an anthropromorphic goat.

"Sans! It is nice to see you again!" The woman said.

"heh, yeah, nice to see you too, tori."

"What brings you here? Need some more ingredients for your brother's spaghetti?"

"nah, i actually came here with someone for you to meet."

At this, Sans pulled the human out from behind him.

"tori, this is charlie. charlie, this is toriel"

"Oh, please, call me Tori. It is nice to meet you, Charlie."

Toriel extended her hand to Charlie, as of for a hand shake. His heart thudded against his rib cage as he debated weather or not to shake her hand.

His polite side won out and he nervously reached his hand up to meet Toriel's.

Tori smiled warmly and invited them in.

The rest of the evening was filld with pies, being merry, and a general sense of happinss.

But, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Charlie felt that same melencholy aura at Toriel's house that he felt at the skelton brothers'.

* * *

As the months went by, Charlie's visits to the monster side of town grew mote and mote frequent, and he grew to actually enjoy being around them, as he met

Undyne, who was sceptical about him at first, but eventually became one of his best friends,

Alphys, who was constantly nervous, but always helped hum study for an exam,

Mettaton, who, quite honestly, Charlie was kinda freaked out by,

Muffet, who ran the best bakery in the city, and, eventually,

Asgore, who was always happy to sit down and have tea.

However, no matter how much fun he had with these new friends, Charlie could never quite shake the feeling that something was...missing.

Something that had to be there.

Something that was determined to stay.


	4. Chapter the Third

A few months after Charlie met the monsters, he started to wonder.

Wonder bout what happened with Frisk.

About what happened while she was in Mount Ebott.

So, one day, Charlie got up and decided to go to Frisk's grave.

Her grave, due to neither monsters nor humans willing to give up Frisk's body, was on the border of the monster and human sides of the city.

On his way there, Charlie felt something...off about the place, like he was seeing it with a new set of eyes, or new information about it.

Like, on his way there, he passed a cloes store with a manequinn in the window.

It didn't look like a normal figure.

No, this statuette had too long a face, and no nose.

And, while he was staring at it, Charlie coule've sworn he heard a voice in his head sayng:

'It doesn't seem to be much for conversation. But everyone is fine with this.'

Charlie's head felt...weird. Like something...else was in it.

It wasn't an unplesant feeling, in fact, it was kind of nice, almost like there was somebody there with him, it was just...unusual.

* * *

When he finally made it to Frisk's grave, he just stood there, looking over the final resting place of such a kindhearted young woman.

As he stood there, he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Sad place, isn't it?"

The new voice sounded high, like a woman's voice.

But, as Charlie turned around to face this new person. He was met with the sight of a new, unfamiliar monster.

This new monster was a skeleton. Wearing what appeared to be what appeared to be a faded striped sweater under a dark cloak, with the hood up and brown jean shorts.

The skeleton was obviously female due to her voice and some...other features.

She appeared to be smiling at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charlie, confused by the new skeleton's sudden appearence.

"I just mean that it's sad how the one human who could possibly lead the monsters to a new and better life was so brutally killed. Oh, but where are my manners? You may call me Calibri."

The new skeleton, now known as Calibri, extended her hand for a handshake.

Oddly enough, the new presence in Charlie's head gave him several options.

Fight

Act

Item

Mercy

Confused by these options, Charlie selected Act.

As he did so, two more option popped up.

Check

Talk

Charlie selected Check.

In his head, new information on this monster popped up.

Calibri...?

Lv 1

Atk 1

Def 15

This new skeleton seems friendly enough, but her name is...unconvinving.

Calibri now looked rather confused.

"Hello? You can't just leave me hanging."

When the options appeared again, Charlie selected Mercy, then Spare.

Color suddenly faded back into the world, which he was previously unaware of its absence.

Charlie raised his hand to meet Calibri's.

"Sorry, I was rather distracted. I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Charlie, huh? Nice name. Almost reminds me of another friend I once had."

Charlie felt the new presence in his mind seemingly gasp, but he paid it no mind.

"Oh? Well I won't pry." Said Charlie.

After a few minutes of the, both standing there, Charlie asked:

"So, why are you here? How did you know Frisk?"

At this Calibri laughed, though, it seemed forced.

"What monster doesn't know Frisk? Angel decended down into the mountain, one who, despite all attempts to take her soul, freed all monsters."

Calibri spoke of Frisk as if she was well familiar with her, but Charlie was too polite to ask.

It wasn't long before Calibri started speaking again.

"Why are you here? Most humans usually don't want anything to do with this place."

"I guess you could say that I'm intrigued by how she really died?"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, the humans mostly think monsters did it, but the monsters are convinced that the humans are responsible. I'm a human, so I mostly hear about the human side of the argument. But since I started hanging around Sans and his friends...I'm not so sure."

Calibri tilted her head to one side.

"You know Sans?"

"Yeah. Why?" replied Charlie, mote curious than suspecting.

"Oh, no reason." Said Calibri, looking off into the distance.

"Hmm...if you say so..." Said Charlie, rather skeptical.

After that, Charlie and Calibri spent hours just sittng there, talking about humans and monsters.

Calibri was surprisingly knowledgable about not just monsters, but humans as well.

Again, as with the rest of the monsters, Charlie felt a certain...emptiness around Calibri.

Except...this time it was different.

This time, it felt like more than one thing was missing.

Like she was supposed to be around a group, instead of being alone.

Eventually, they had to say goodbye.

With a wave and a promise to see each other again, Charlie and Calibri walked off.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Charlie woke up to a tapping on his forehead and a whisper.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up. Wake up."

Thinking it was just James, Charlie batted away at the hand.

"Go away, James. Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"James?" Said the new voice, "Why would you think that?"

At this, Charlie's eyes bolted open and he sat up.

He was met with the sight of a young girl, roughly his age, face lit by the pale moon's light.

She had short, shoulder-length brown hair, rather pale skin, and, oddly enough, red eyes.

[A/N: STOP READING AND GUESS WHO IN COMMENT SECTION]

She appeared to be wearing a lime green sweat shirt with a green stripe through the middle, and brown jean shorts.

The girl smiled as she noticed Charlie's reaction.

"Good. You're awake."

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?"

At this, the girl sighed.

"You've been feeling that you aren't alone in your skull, right?"

Charlie nodded.

"That was me."

The girl extended her hand.

"The name's Chara. Part time guide, part time pain in the ass, full time ghost."

Charlie's sarcastic mind won over this time, his politeness exhausted.

"Great, now I'm a haunted collage student. What could be better."

"Well, to be fair, you've technically been being haunted simce Frisk died so..."

"Waitwaitwait. What does that even mean? Are you somehow Frisk's ghost?"

"No, I am not Frisk's ghost. I have, however, haunted and guided her through the underground, before the monsters returned to the surface."

Charlie's head was swimming with confusion.

Ghost?

Guide?

Pain in the ass?

What even is happening?

Apperently, he was being too silent for Chara's liking, because she suddenly sighed.

"Look, I didn't waste all this energy making myself corporeal just to have a nice chat. I have a proposition."

"What proposition?"

"You let me haunt you and help you with your new investigation, and I'll help guide you through it."

This seemed rather fishy to Charlie.

"What about you? What do you get out of it?"

"Finding out what bastard killed Frisk."

"Wait, if you were haunting Frisk at that time, shouldn't you know?"

Chara looked rather uncomfortable at this.

"Well, yes and no. I SHOULD'VE known, but the thing is...I...was taking a nap at the time."

Charlie facepalmed.

"You were takng a nap. Through the murder. Of who you were haunting."

Chara looked sheepish.

"Yeeeees...?"

Charlie double-facepalmed.

Chara, cheeks blushing redder than they already were, fumed.

"Look, do you want the deal or not?"

"Alright, alright, you've got yourself a deal." Charlie said as he shook Chara's hand.

"Great. We can start tomorrow."

And with that, Chara dissappeared.

Charlie laid back down as he contemplated how his life got to this point.

He sighed as he tried to fall asleep, and finally succeeded.


	5. Author's note

Well, holy frick. I just looked back on my story and I can see that it kinda sucks. The writing just feels kinda...rushed.

Well, don't worry if you're liking this, I won't delete the story. I'm just putting this up as an apology.

I'm sorry for my poor writing skills. I'll work to make them better.

However, a note to anybody wanting ti write a story.

DON'T write the chapters at midnight.

I have learned from experience that it is a bad idea.


	6. Chapter the Fourth

The next day was...surprisingly interesting.

Unsurprisingly, Chara was bored out of her mind during classes, as was Charlie, so she started Checking the teachers and other students with...interesting outlooks on them.

Lv 1

Atk 3

Def 7

Hp 20/20

Probably the most boring history teacher ever. You keep imagining what he would look like with horns. And a tail.

Needless to say, Charlie had a hard time focusing.

When school was finally over, both he and Chara let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Finally! Does it usually take that long to get out of that hellhole?" Chaea asked.

"Sadly, yes. It is legally required for school to last seven hours."

"Boooo. Monster schools are way better. And you actually LEARN stuff there!"

Charlie laughed at this.

"Alright, enough complaining about school. Let's go see if we can meet up with Calibri."

Chara mutely nodded and floated behind Charlie as he ran off.

* * *

As Charlie walked to the monster side (he'd have to think up a better name sometime), he began to wonder:

How was he going to find Calibri?

After consulting Chara, Charlie decided to go to the cemetary, where he first saw her.

As he was on his way there, Charlie began wo wonder about Calibri.

Who was she?

What did she know?

What was her relation to Frisk?

Eventually, he had to put these thoughts to a stop, as he reached the graveyard.

As he walked through the graveyard, Charlie wondered how he thought he could find Calibri.

His question was answered with a simple phrase.

"Hey."

Charlie quickly turned and was met with the smiling face of Calibri, sitting in the branch of a tree.

"God-how does everyone keep doing that?!" Charlie said, exasperated.

At this, Calibri giggled, "Oh, we know a few things."

Still giggling, Calibri swung down from the branch and landed onto the ground.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and I figured, as this is the only place it was logical to try to find you here."

"Oh, well, if that's a problem, why didn't you just ask for my phone number?"

"That...would have been a good idea."

With Calibri stifling giggles and Charlie red-faced, they swapped numbers.

After that, they talked for a bit. Talked about Frisk's murder, and made a mutual agreement to help each other solve the case.

Eventually, Charlie had to go, as he always did still have to get back to his dorm.

On his way back, Charlie resolved to go talk to Sans and the others, as he hadn't seem them in a while.

As he got back to his dorm room, Charlie wondered:

Where does Calibri live?

* * *

Next morning, as he was going to classs, Charlie decided to strike a conversation with Chara.

'Hey, Chara, I noticed you weren't talking much when we were with Calibri. Any reason for that?'

For a moment, Chara didn't answer. Then,

'...I'm just trying to figure her out.'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Remember those questions you were thinking about her earlier? Those weren't you. Those were me.'

'So, what do you think?'

'I think she feels frusturatingly familiar, yet I can't quite pin where I know her from.'

'Hmm...well, good luck with your thinking. I'm gonna try to get some sleep.'

'Night.'

'Night.'

* * *

For the next few days, Charlie went back and forth between the monster and human sides of the city.

While with th monsters, he joked with Sans and Toriel,

Cooked with Papyrus,

Trained with Undyne (which involved a LOT of suplexing),

Studied with Alphys (involving quite a bit of anime),

Gardened with Asgore,

And theorized with Calibri.

Together, they realized that the alley Frisk died in was out of the way, meaning that whoever killed her did it with a purpose, and wasn't just some random mugger.

They also figured that the attacker had to have caught Frisk off-gaurd, as Frisk is known for her dodging ability.

Unfortunately, they couldn't figure much else out. Not on their own, at least.

When he was with Calibri, Charlie tried time and again to get her to tell her where she was from, but she never directly answered.

"Oh, you know, around."

"Where do you think?"

"Underground."

One day, Charlie decided to tail Calibri.

As his roommate was already used to him coming home late, Charlie thought it'd be fine.

He made it as far as the edge of the cemetary.

As soon as Calibri reached the gates of the graveyard, her form seemingly...glitched then just vanished.

For a few days after this, Charlie wondered and consulted with Chara how to get further with his plan in following her.

'You could ask Sans.'

'I somehow doubt that he'd be willng to put the energy into helping us.'

'How about the scientist? What was her name...Alphyne?'

'Alphys.'

'Yeah, her.'

'It could work, I'll get to it after school today.'

'Whyyyyyyyyyyyy does this hellhole exiiiist?'

'Well, if I want to get a decent job-'

'Okay, I get it.'

Charlie chuckled then got back to taking notes.

He had a big day ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: OH MY FRISKING GOSH, GUYS I AM SO FRISKING SORRY. Unfortunately, as you can probably tell, as you're not morons, I haven't updated in FOREVER. I have a reason for that! Admittedly, not a good one. First, it was writer's block (doesn't that suck?) then it was a week long trip to a place that shall remain nameless, then another week long trip (this time to my grandparents' house), then a two week long trip to yet another place that shall remain nameless, and THEN the Olympics happened, so yeah. I've been kinda buisy. Oh, and if you ACTUALLY read all that, congrats! You get a cookie.

~Your terrible author


	7. Author's Note: Part II

Hey, guys. Just pausing the story to ask you a question. What do you think about each of the Characters? I'm mainly asking for Charlie Calibri and Chara, but feel free to comment/criticize/whatever on the other characters. Leave a comment, and I'll address you guys in the next Chapter.

Keep gaming!

-Shadowstar


	8. Chapter the Fifth

MachUPC: Thanks! And, how do you know it wasn't the monsters? Not all monsters are exactly friendly to humans. Then again, the humans aren't exactly saints to monsters either. Also, I liked fencing and swimming.

Greekgeek2015: Well, my main reason for that name is cuz I couldn't think up another name, and I didn't have Word/Google Docs to help me. I'm writing all of this in the notes app for an Apple iPad mini. That and I liked the name.

some person: ?

Nasseyre:

thoughts on Charlie: thanks for the pointers! I promise I'll give him some more human interaction. As of right now, his roommate is just sorta like 'yup, this dude's crazy.'

Thoughts on Calibri: hehehe...

Thoughts on Chara: oh, I know what I'm doing *insert evil laugh here*

Seriously, though, I'm just trying to get the characters...in character, per se.

P.S.: I'd like to give a shout out to Nasseyre. You've been quite possibly the best reader/reviewer I have. *wipes away tear of joy

Thanks to you all, though!

On with the story!

* * *

The next day, (after Charlie's classes. He'd rather avoid playing Hooky) Charlie went to the Lab to see Alphys.

When he walked in, he was unsurprised to see her watching anime.

"Alphys. Hey, Alphys."

Apperently lost in the animated characters, Alphys didn't respond.

"ALPHYS!"

THAT got her attention.

She jumped up in her seat and ended up on the floor.

"O-oh, hi, Ch-Charlie. Didn't s-see you there."

'Yeah, there was a screen in the way.'

'Shut up Chara.'

"Alphys, I need your help."

"W-with what?"

"I need a way to track a skeleton's teleportation."

"W-why would you want to do that? The only skeleton capable of doing that is Sans, and there's not much that he does that's all that interesting."

"Well-wait what? I thought teleportation was a natural ability for skeletons."

"W-well, that's a c-common thought, but no, S-Sans is the only one who c-can."

"Well, can you do it for me? Please, it's important."

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Great. How long's it going to take?"

"A-about three days, I-if I'm right."

"Alright, thanks, Alphys!"

"N-no problem!"

"I'll be back in three days!"

As Charlie turned to leave, Chara once again interrupted his train of thought.

'You sure this is a good idea, Charlie? I mean, yeah, she's pretty smart, but are we really gonna trust her with this?'

'Do we really have a choice?'

'Yeah...you're right.'

'Great now-'

Charlie was immidiatly cut off by a deep voice.

"heya."

Charlie jumped what he could've sworn was a mile into the air as he whirled around.

"SANS, HOW THE FRICK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!"

'That comedian'

'Shut up Chara, I'm trying to get my heart back in my body.'

"trade secrets. can't tell."

"You teleported, didn't you."

"shhhhhhh."

Rolling his eyes at Sans's antics, Charlie turned again to leave.

"so, why'd ya want to track teleportation?"

Charlie froze then turned back to Sans.

"I...needed to find someone."

"oh? and does this someone happen to be a skeleton?"

"Yes."

"is it a skeleton i know?"

"Probably."

"so it's not me or paps."

Sans hesitated.

"does this skeleton wear a black cloak?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"woah, sorry, man. i'm just curious, that's all."

'Curious my ass.'

'Shut UP, Chara.'

Charlie could practically feel the raspberry Chara gave him.

"Yeah, well, I'm late for dinner. See ya, Sans."

"later, human."

After Charlie left, Sans stood there for a second, thinking.

"hmmm...could he...? nah, impossible. but if he did..."

With that, Sans teleported away.

* * *

Two days later, Sans walked into Charlie's college.

Yeah, I know. Stupid.

Needless to say, Sans was met with many glares and the not-too-uncommon paper ball.

Walking through the hallway, Sans stopped at a locker, taped a note to it, then teleported out.

Moments later, Charlie came through the hallway, seemingly arguing with the air.

"Yeah, I KNOW he's an ass, but at least he's not like- What? No! I'm not- Chara, that doesn't make it any better!"

Charlie stopped when he saw the note on his locker.

'Oh great, another one.'

Once Charlie read the letter, he was greatly confused.

"Who's...W.D. Gaster?"

'Oh, he's the former royal scientist.'

'What're you talking about?'

'Well, Alphys is the Royal scientist right now, right?'

'Yeah.'

'He's her predecessor, dingus.'

'I...suppose that would make sense, wouldn't it?'

'Yes, it does. Now, don't you have to get back to the dorms?'

'Yeah...you're right.'

As Charlie got his stuff from the locker and left, the note fluttered to the floor.

human,

i know you're reading this, so don't ignore it. the skeleton you're seeing? unless some incredibly hilarious coincidences happened, that's w.d gaster. aka, my father. if I am correct, stay well away from that skeleton. after all, nobody's be happy if you got boned in a dark alleyway.

skeletally yours,

sans

* * *

The next day (still after classes) Charlie ran to Alphys's lab.

Opening the door, he was met with what appeared to be the result of a hurricane blowing through the building.

"Alphys? You okay?"

"O-oh, Charlie! Y-yes, I'll be down in a m-minute! Just putting the f-finishing touches on the t-tracker!"

A few seconds later, Charlie saw Alphys walk into the room with what appeared to be a speedometer in her hands...Claws?

"H-here you go, j-just be careful, o-okay?"

"Of course, Alphys. I can't thank you enough."

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Charlie left to go find Calibri.

It didn't take long.

The moment he stepped into the cemetery, he could feel something watching him.

After he walks up to Frisk's grave, he heard a voice.

"Watcha doin'?"

Charlie whirled around.

"MY GOSH, WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP DOING THAT?!"

Calibri giggles.

"'Cuz you're fun to tease."

She then noticed the tracker.

"What's that?"

"O-oh, just something for school."

"Hmmmmm...okay then."

After the usual banter, chatter, and sleuthing (still getting nowhere), Calibri bade Charlie farewell, and left.

Expecting something like this, Charlie followed her.

Once she reached the gates, Charlie held up the device.

Calibri teleported...

Back into the cemetery.

Confused, Charlie traced the signal, and found Calibri weeping over a grave.

Puzzled, he called out,

"C-Calibri?"

Calibri wiped her tears against her cloaked arm.

"H-hi, Charlie. I-I knew you would follow me this far eventually."

Getting up and turning around, Calibri smiled. A beautiful, melancholy smile.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, you aren't intruding. I'm glad you came."

Calibri turned back to the grave.

"You see, this person was very dear to me in her life. I suppose you could say that she was my true guardian."

Charlie walked over and read the inscription.

Here lies Charlotte Phyrria,

Beloved mother and grandmother.

1945-2025

Charlie looked back at Calibri, noticing more tears.

"I...I'm sorry."

With that, Calibri did something completely unexpected.

She hugged Charlie.

Shocked by this, all Charlie could do was hug back, comforting the skeleton.

Eventually they broke up the hug.

"I'm sorry, I should go."

"No, wait."

Charlie grabbed Calibri's wrist.

"Do you want to talk?"

Smiling, Calibri responded,

"I would very much like that.

So, for the next few hours, that's exactly what they did.

They stood there and talked.

Eventually, Charlie felt a tug on his mind.

'Charlie. I need you to let me talk.'

'What? How?'

'Just let go of consciousness.'

Doing so, Charlie felt himself falling.

Fearing injury, Charlie tried to close his eyes.

But he found he couldn't.

Instead, his body caught itself.

Charlie then understood.

Chara was in control now.

Noticing Charlie's stumble, Calibri looked on, worried.

"Charlie? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just...tired."

Calibri stiffens.

"You're...not Charlie."

"Charlie" looks away then laughs, looking back.

"Quick as always, aren't you, Frisk?"

* * *

Yes, GruffMage7653, you called it.


	9. I'm BACK! Sorta

okay, so as you very few people who enjoyed my shitty work know, I'm an asshole. And as an asshole, I'm gonna make full use of the fact that I can update in my spare time. Assuming that I'm interested, and not just reading everything that other people write. Sorry, but it's what I'm doin'.


	10. Chapter the Sixth

I LIIIIIIIVE! Seriously, though, guys, I'm sorry for not updating this, and I know there's no real excuse. From now on, I promise no set regular update intervals, cuz we all know I'll just break them, added to the fact that I really just write and update during my free time (mostly at night, cuz I'm still in grade school [the high end] and my parents suuuuuuuuck).

Aaaanyhow,

On with the story!

Charlie's mind reeled.

'Wait, what? Frisk? How? What?'

Needless to say, he was confused.

Cal-Frisk (Charlie would have to get used to that) seemed to be dealing no better.

"What? How-how could you possibly know?! The only person who could know is..."

Frisk cut herself off, looking at Chara-lie.

Chara-lie grinned.

"You're Chara."

Chara-lie's grin grew even bigger.

"In the flesh...well...so to speak."

Frisk chuckled to herself.

"You'll never change, will you, Chara?"

It was at this point that Charlie had had enough.

'Okay, Chara, can you please tell me what the F*** is going on?!'

'Language,' Chara said in a singsong tone.

'Hypocrite'

"And no, Frisk, I will never change."

Frisk grinned at that.

"And I hope you never do. Now, would you care to explain to me, how exactly did you get into Charlie's body? And why? I mean, I know you were in mine for my DT, but why are you in Charlie's body? He's just a green soul."

'DT?'

'Determination, now shut up Charlie, I'm trying to think here'

"To be honest, I don't really know. Once you went up to the podium, I fell asleep, don't give me that look, I may be a ghost, but I can still get tired, and next thing I knew, I was in Charlie's head, unable to do anything but think."

Chara-lie looked thoughtful for a second.

"Speaking of, how are you a skeleton? And why haven't you gone to see the others?"

Frisk smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, like she knew something you didn't, and wasn't happy about it.

"Well, all that I remember after I died is darkness. And I didn't like it, so I tried to move up, but I couldn't. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't move. And then, suddenly, after what seemed like years of trying, I was suddenly out. I...think that that's how I learned to teleport. I found myself at the head of this grave, and I figured that if somebody was willing to go out of their way to kill me, I figured that it was probably time for the world to move on, so I stepped back into the shadows."

Charlie felt shocked, and Chara wasn't much better.

"What?! Why would you think that? The monsters and humans are as bad as ever, and your friends aren't exactly in the best spot! Oh, sure, they act happy in front of Charlie, the others, and even themselves, but it's obvious that they're not!"

Frisk looked downcast at that.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and that was my next point. I noticed how sad they were, but now what can I do? They'll be so angry at me, for avoiding them, for dying in the first place! I'm sorry, Chara, Charlie, but I can't face that right now."

And with that, Frisk teleported out, not giving Chara enough time to use the scanner.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" Yelled Chara, punching a nearby tree. "Just when we found Frisk, when we got some hope, I went and ruined it! I-I can't-"

'Chara, calm down! This isn't your fault! C-Frisk probably needs time to calm down, and when she does, we'll talk to her, okay?'

"I-yeah, yeah okay. You should probably take control before I do something stupid."

And with that, Charlie's body went limp, and he only just caught it in time before it fell to the ground.

'You doing okay, Chara?'

'Yeah...yeah, let's just head back.'

With a sight Charlie replies,

"Yeah, that's probably smart."

And with that, the human and ghost started on their way back to the dorms, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

They were not so lucky.

Once Charlie walked into the classroom, his ears were assaulted with the sound of a horribly familiar voice.

"Hey, nerd!"

Charlie wined as he turned around. In front of him was the constant pain in his ass (minus Chara), Josh.

Josh was a large kid, rounding out at 6'7", with short brown hair. He was constantly wearing that football jersey of his.

Josh was the quarterback of the football team of Charlie's college, and had been away at nationals for the past month or so. The only reason he was still there was that he got quote the sports scholarship.

More importantly though, ever since high school, Josh was constantly picking on Charlie.

"What do you want, Josh." Charlie asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Josh held out his hand.

"Gimmie your pocket watch."

Now, you see, and the author is terrible for not mentioning this before, Charlie's pocket watch is rather...interesting.

You see, when the monsters first came to the surface, they understandably had a reasonably large problem with jobs, so they decided to make their own.

Some of the first things to come out of the woodworks were works from Doctor Alphys herself, mixing human technology with monster magic. Her machines could enhance the physical or mental strength of an individual, and were highly sought after, weather as collectors' items (she styled them off of anime) or for their abilities.

Charlie's pocket watch was one of the later models, smaller, yet more potent. Ever since Josh found out that Charle had it, he was forcing Charlie to let him use it for tests, games, and other things.

Being used to this, Charlie attempted to reach for the pocket watch, but found that he couldn't move his arm.

His head looked up without him telling it to, and grinned.

It was not a nice grin.

"Why?"

Said Charlie's body, in a bone-chilling tone.

Josh shivered unintentionally.

"Because I say so, loser! Now gimmie that damn watch!"

Josh reached for the pocket watch, but was stopped by Charlie's hand.

Josh tried to break loose from the grip, but it was much stronger that Charlie normally was.

For the first time, Josh looked Charlie in the eyes.

They were blood red.

Grinning, Chara pulled Josh's hand towards her, and hit him. Hard.

Josh fell, winded and with a shocked look on his face.

Chara stood over a gasping Josh.

"Don't fuck with me. If you do...well, let's just say you won't have a pleasant experience."

And with that, the body walked off to class, ignoring the staring of students and professors.

A/N It has come to my attention that I wasn't clear with my wording of where the story comes from. You see, I do write the story, and come up with the ideas, but the ideas come and go, y'know? It's like the ideas have their own soul and their own life.

Anywho, sorry for the poor chapter, I'm kinda rusty, not writing for, what, half a year? A full one? Yeah, that's about right, anyway, not writing for that long will do that to you.


	11. Author's Note Part Infinity

Whelp. It has officially been more than half a year since I last posted. Sorry about that, I sorta fell out of the undertale fandom temporarily. That happens sometimes, sometimes I just fall out of fandoms. Usually I come back to the fandom after a while but...we'll, if you still see this story and you DON'T see it as shit, don't expect updates at any frequency. Ever. At all. Because they will not be frequent or regular. Side note: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (all of them) give you a hell of a lot of feels, Supernatural is addicting, and Breath of the Wild is even more so.

With that said, I might post a new chapter soon, I'll start working on it as soon as I post this.

Stay determined, play Breath of the Wild, buy gold, byeee!

sincerely,

Shadow


	12. Chapter the Seventh

'What are we gonna do, Charlie?'

Charlie groaned as Chara's words floated through his head for what seemed like the millionth time.

'I don't know, Chara, now, if you'll let me finish this test, I'll be done for the year, now let me finish'

Chara replied with an obviously disgruntled 'hmph', but she didn't speak up again.

* * *

After school (and seemingly endless finals) Charlie and Chara were finally free.

'So...'

'Yes Chara, now we can figure out what to do.'

'Great! Where do you wanna start?'

'Well-'

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie froze and turned around to see his friend Gina running up to him, long red hair flying past her (as she has noted on numerous occasions) TARDIS blue jacket.

"Oh, hey Gina! What's up?"

Glaring at the boy with what Charlie described as 'endless chocolate orbs', the girl said,

"You know what's 'up'! You dropped off the face of the Earth! No contact for the last two weeks! I thought you were gonna be like Mark Watney minus the whole Mars part! Where the heck were you! You missed the last D&D campaign! My wizard had no backup!"

For some reason, Chara was howling with laughter in Charlie's head as soon as Gina finished her first sentence. In between giggles, Charlie caught the words 'Papyrus', 'first meeting', and 'recalibrate puzzles'.

Almost physically reeling from the verbal assault, and Chara's laughter, Charlie responded with, "Well-"

"And another thing!" Apparently Gina wasn't done. "Who was that skeleton who stopped by your locker? Do you know him? What did he leave? Why-"

"Gina!" Charlie shouted in a voice he wasn't sure was more his or Chara's. "Let me answer!"

"Oh right, response time. That's a thing that people need."

With his hand to his forehead, Charlie said, "Honestly, you need to pay more attention to things."

Grinning up at him and sticking her tongue out, Gina said, "So you gonna give me answers?"

"Alright, alright. Yes, I know that skeleton, his name is Sans by the way, that's why I wasn't around recently, I was meeting up with some new friends that he introduced me to. And I told you to pick a Ranger, not a wizard. Level one wizards suck."

"Shut up you! Once I level my wizard up, I'll be able to kill you with one finger! Literally!"

Busy with his snickering, Charlie and Chara almost misses Gina's next comment.

"Sans, huh? From what I've seen, he looks like a smiley trashbag."

With that one comment, any mirth that Chara had died, and Charle felt Chara's dread wash over him.

'Change the topic' came Chara's voice, in a voice sharp as a knife.

'Why-'

'Change. The. Topic.'

Shuddering from her tone, Charlie said, "A-anyway, sorry about not being around recently, I'll try to-"

Once again getting cut off by his friend (but not Gina this time), a voice from behind him exclaimed, "Get a room already, you two!"

Turning with an exasperated sigh, Charlie said, "Hey Kev. What's up."

Kevin, a tall, blond nerd friend of Charlie, looked at Charlie squarely in the eye. "The only thing that's 'up' is your-"

"OKAY! That's enough from perv center." Charlie frantically exclaimed, shoving his hand into Kevin's face.

With a small laugh, Gina said, "Hi, Kevin. Still channeling you inner Jack I see."

Sending an overly (and theatrical) flirtatious grin her way, Kevin said, "Well someone has to be the gay love interest for our fearless party leader!"

As Kevin tried to sling his arm over Charlie's shoulder, Charlie shoved it off. "You don't get to be the love interest of anyone. Gina's wizard had to bring my ranger back more times than I can count thanks to your damn fighter."

With an overly dramatic gasp, Kevin put his hand over his heart. "Why my possible gay love interest! I am offended! I only killed your ranger ten times!"

With a deadpan stare, Charlie turned to walk off. "See you dudes later. Oh, and Gina, I'll definitely be at this week's campaign."

"Okay, bye!" Gina said as she punched Kevin's shoulder.

* * *

'You do know who they were, right Chara?'

'Charlie, I've been in your head for two months. I think I'd know who your dorky friends are.'

'Oh right...anyway, what should our next move be?'

'Hmmm...try to find Frisk?'

'Sounds good. Let me get that tracker...'

As Charlie searched through his drawers, a thought occurred to him.

'Hey Chara? Why did you get upset when Gina called Sans a 'smiley trashbag?'

After a few moments of silence, Chara finally answered.

'Let's just say...I knew someone who called him exactly that. Said someone wasn't...exactly the best person.'

'...right'

And thus the awkward silence of friends who don't know what to say descended upon the two.

It was immediately broken by Charlie finding the tracker.

Pulling up the last search the tracker did, Charlie quickly located Frisk.

She was on the side of the nearby mountain.

The mountain that the town was named after.

The mountain that had trapped the monsters for generations.

Mt. Ebott.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Character development! And new characters! And yes, I did intentionally make Gina incredibly nerdy. My real-life self is seeping through to my characters. (Even though I, a fifteen year old male sitting in my room in my flannel shirt and jeans, missing my leather jacket and feeling naked with only one layer, am like her in almost no other way) Side note, I feel I should mention that none of the characters are based off anybody. They, like the rest of the story, is pretty much made up on the spot, as I'm writing it. Originally, at the beginning of this chapter, Gina and Kevin weren't even going to exist. Heck, I just wrote that last sentence right before I came up with any of Kevin's...existence and then I went back and edited it. I was just planning on transitioning to the monsters. Also, if they feel to accepting of the monsters, just remember, these two are the outcasts, they're some of the few humans who still believe in the monsters. They may have agreed with the majority of the humans at first, but they (separately) saw how broken the monsters were at Frisk's funeral. A funeral in which Gina met a certain yellow flower. SIDE side note, I took a different approach with describing Gina. Anyone catch it? Lemme know if I should keep going with that or go back to what I did for Kevin and everyone else. SIDE SIDE note: DANG, I just realized that I made a heck of a lot of references in this chapter, both in the actual story and in the author's note! See if you can spot them! If you do, you get a virtual hug from a virtual Eevee!

Phew! Long author's note! If you actually read that, you get to have either a cookie or a TARDIS seed. Take your pick.


End file.
